


Downtime

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [52]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bar Fight, Drinking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Isa tries to talk to Comet in his down time. Bar fights aren't conducive to conversation though.





	Downtime

Isa comes into the bar late into the evening. It’s been a moderately busy night, but you have a few minutes to greet him and ask if he wants anything. 

“I’m fine.” He responds, like he always does. “Is Lea in?”

You shake your head. 

“No he got dragged out by the twins a few hours ago. Something he had to see I guess.” You chuckle a little. It had been very nearly a literal dragging, Roxas and Xion had been very excited about it, whatever it was. “Probably off world, so if he’s back anytime tonight it probably won’t be till late. Did you have plans?” Lea really does try not to forget the bigger plans, especially things like dates, but it wouldn’t be the first time he got distracted and lost track of time.

“No,” Isa defuses mildly. “I just thought I’d stop and say hello. That’s all right.” 

You expect Isa to take his leave after that, or to wander upstairs to the guest room that’s all but been set aside for his use now, but instead he takes a seat and idly skims the drink menu. You throw some dishes into the little mini-washer and make some more drinks for the end table, dropping another straight whiskey off with Adira. She insults you as you go by, and you insult her back. 

You both get away with it because you both know you’re not serious. 

“I know bar patrons can be.. less than scrupulous, but surely you shouldn’t allow yourself to be debased so.” Isa says once you return. “I can remove her if you like.”

You laugh, but it’s sweet that he cares. 

“If It were anyone else they’d probably get a warning and then I’d taze them, but she’s a friend and a regular. We’re cool.”

He hums like he’s not sure if he believes it but drops it anyway. He orders something simple, with ginger. You make a few trips back at forth. Table three is getting more rowdy than you’d like but they haven’t broken anything yet. 

“It just occurred to me; how long have you and Lea known each other?” Isa asks suddenly. You squint at him.

“You don’t know?”

“No. You need not answer, I’m merely curious.” He says with conviction. You raise your eyebrows.

“Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have assumed. And I suppose it’s been a couple of years now. He brought Roxas in for ice cream back when I was still working at the little place- you know the one down on 3rd? Didn’t start dating until he was training under Merlin though.”

“That long..” He murmurs.

“I take it he never mentioned me.” You’re not insulted. Flying under the radar of the clown cult was probably for the best.

“No. Though I don’t think Lea had realised that when he brought me to the bar to meet you.”

You blink.

“You had no idea who I was back then?” You giggle helplessly. Isa shakes his head, a small grin on his features.

“I hadn’t even known I was meeting someone new until you came downstairs.”

You bark a laugh. “No wonder you looked like you were thrown for a loop. I feel the need to apologize on his behalf but.. It’s Lea.”

Isa casts his gaze aside, but then shrugs.

“It’s strange, actually. He wasn’t nearly so forgetful in the organization, though he would sometimes pretend at it to get out of work. But as children.. I have to wonder how the two are tied, hearts and memory.”

You shrug.

“Dunno. You’re the knowledge hound here. But from what I’ve seen.. He just had bigger things to worry about in the cult. Maybe that’s all the difference is. He didn’t have to worry about meeting people and introductions there.”

“Hm.” Is all Isa says in response. It’s not dismissive though, merely considering. A clatter draws your attention away.

“HEY.” You bark over at table three, where someone is trying to show off by doing lifts with the chairs. “Put that down! This is bar not a barn!”

They sneer a little, clearly getting into wasted territory, but comply. You might have to cut them off soon if this continues.

“HEY COMET I’M DRY.” Adira calls, wide grin on her face, holding her empty scotch glass up as if to show you. You huff.

“Yeah yeah I’m coming.” You say as you take out the bottle. “Have you ever considered asking for something normally in your life?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” She laughs. “I don’t come here for the stellar conversation.” She winks, knocking the back of her hand against your arm as you push her glass towards her.

“No, certainly not that.” You roll your eyes.

“You love me.” She sips her drink.

“I appreciate your absurd amounts of unconventional wisdom.” You return. 

“Speaking of, gettin’ yourself quite the menagerie of manmeat, aren’t ya?” She leers.

Isa flushes brightly, keenly aware she’s talking about him now.

“Adira leave him alone.” You take on a more serious tone. You don’t mind Adira’s casual rudeness, but not if it’s going to make Isa uncomfortable. She leans back, shrugging.

“Alright, alright, I’m just sayin. I talked you through your feelings once, I didn’t expect you to go and collect a harem after.”

Isa coughs into his drink.

“I’m not even going to touch everything that’s wrong with that statement.” You say as you unload the now finished washer.

Isa’s gaze zero’s in on Adira and becomes scrutinizing.

“You’re Adira?”

“Ooo!” She crows. “Have you been talking about me, sweetheart?”

You haven’t.

“Lea mentioned you actually. Something about a bar fight.” Isa says.

“Ohohoho that was a good one.” Adira nods. “That boy can take care of himself. Was almost a shame when we were the last ones standing and Comet, my dear soft sweetie, wouldn’t let us finish it.”

“You’re both terrors and should not be left alone together.” You say with a glare. “And if you wreck my bar again I’m making you pay for it.”

“Aw, you love me.” She says with a laugh. You snort.

“You’re a menace and I curse the day I ever met you.”

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said about me.” She pretends to wipe away a tear, and then drains her drink, waving the empty glass for another.

“Surely you’ve had enough?” Isa says. Adira just cackles.

“She has the alcohol tolerance of ten people.” You say. “I’m pretty sure she keeps this place afloat all by herself and I have no idea how she can afford it.”

“Ah ah ah, that’s for me to know and you never to find out.” She tsks. “Now serve me!”

You shake your head and pour another drink.

Or try to anyway, as sudden movement in your peripheral vision has you ducking to the side just in time to avoid the chair that comes flying over the counter.

Apparently you’d left table three unattended for too long, and the rowdy bunch had decided to take it up with table two.

Glass shatters behind you as the chair makes its impact but you don’t pay it any mind for now, vaulting across the counter and making towards the fight. Adira is somehow already in the middle of it, and you see Isa in the corner of your vision flanking you.

Adira crows with delight as the middle aged woman exchanges blows with no less than three yelling twenty-somethings. You pull one young man off another and taze a man who looks like he’s reaching for a weapon. 

You start systematically tossing them all out, and you see Isa pitching in, picking them up two at a time to heft them over his shoulders and shucking them out the door. He dusts his hands with satisfaction as the last ones leave the building. You grin at him, the mild rush of adrenaline filling you with energy.

Adira leaves with the troublemakers, tossing a pouch of munny at you on her way out. It’s far more than what she owes for drinks but she doesn’t seem to care. You turn back to the ruined insides of your bar, and realise it’s probably just enough to cover the opened and broken bottles behind the counter, and the ruined chairs scattered across the floor.

You sigh. Isa leans down to set a table upright.

You cast your eyes across the back wall, and realise the glass case you’d put Leon’s gift in was shattered, and the book itself was missing.

“.. Oh no no no no _nono_.” You chant, darting forward.

“Comet? Wait-” Isa tries to say, but you’re already over the counter again, heedless of the scattered glass. The book lies in a puddle of spilled rye, pages torn and in pieces, and you feel tears well in your eyes as you kneel in the mess to gingerly pick it up.

The back cover detaches entirely as you do, and your heart breaks.

You hold out for only a couple of seconds before the tears spill over. No no _no_. You’d put the thing in the case specifically to prevent this from happening. It hadn’t been in great shape before, but now…?

You feel a hand hesitantly rest on your shoulder, and you curl a little tighter over the remnants of the book, gasping out a sob.

This book had gotten you through some of the darkest parts of your life and now there was basically nothing left of it. Over something so stupid too.

You let the tears run their course, feeling the hand on your back rub small, comforting circles. You sniffle miserably.

“I shouldn’t have had it out here. Was stupid of me.”

“I don’t know if I would say that.” Isa says quietly. “You had it under a case and you couldn’t have foreseen this.”

“Still.” You say, sitting up. You pick up the soggy, torn remnants. Despite its state, you still don’t want to throw it away. Before you can grapple up the resolve, however, Isa picks up the missing cover piece and some of the bits of pages.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do much, but if you like, I can try to fix it.”

You feel tears in your eyes once more.

“It wasn’t exactly in great shape before this.” You admit. “My brother found it for me, back in Traverse Town. I’ve had it a long time.”

“All the more reason to make the attempt.” He says, with a sincerity that makes your heart stutter.

“Thank you.” Is all you can think to say as you hand the mess to him. He grabs a cloth and sets the book on top of it on the counter before helping you up. You don’t even realise that apparently you’d been kneeling in shards of glass until Isa gives your legs a concerned look and goes to fetch the first aid kit.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know much magic, let alone cure.” He says as he opens it. You shrug.

“‘S okay, neither do I. There should be at least a potion in there though.”

You spend the next hour or so picking glass out of cuts and then applying the potion. You’re grateful Isa seems intent on staying to help, even after you’re done he helps sweep glass and sort out the mess. You decide you’re just going to close the rest of the night; between the state of the place and just being emotionally wrung out, it’s really not worth it to stay open.

“Would you like me to stay?” He asks. He has a place here and you’re hardly going to turn him away from it, but at the same time..

“Only if you want, that room upstairs is yours, but.. I think I’d like to be alone for a bit.” You admit, and he nods with perfect acceptance.

“Of course. I need to get some tools to try and fix this at any rate, so I shall return later.” He’s bundled the book away as best he can until he can get it somewhere he can work properly.

“Thank you, Isa.” You say as he makes to leave. “But if you can’t do anything with the book it’s okay. It happens.”

He studies your face intently.

“Be that as it may, I still intend to do my best. It clearly means a lot to you.”

“It does. But it’s still just a thing. I’ll get over it.” You try to smile, but it’s probably not very convincing. He sighs, and wishes you good night as he leaves.

The bar still isn’t totally back together yet, but you decide to call it an early night. You’ll clean up tomorrow. You’re sure Lea and the kids will have all sorts of questions in the morning, and you decide to worry about that later.

But you can’t sleep. You think about your siblings. You want to call them, talk to them, but guilt settles low in your chest and you can’t quite make yourself hit ‘Call’. You promise yourself you’ll do it tomorrow.

-

Two weeks later, Isa hands you two packages. The first one is your book, with a simple bow around it holding it closed.

“I tried my best, but you were right.” Isa says regretfully. “There wasn’t much left to hold together. I gave it a new cover and rebound it, but many of the pages are still illegible.”

Your heart swells with gratitude anyway.

“Thank you, Isa. It means a lot that you even tried.” You say sincerely. “Even if it’s not the same, at least I can keep some small part of it. What’s this second one?” You pick up the second package, this one wrapped entirely, though it’s the same size as your book.

“Your birthday is soon, correct? It’s early, but I thought perhaps I would do this as a gift. I..” He pauses, seeming a little uncomfortable. “I hope I’m not overstepping with it.”

“I’m sure it’s not.” You placate. “Can I open it now or should I wait for my birthday?” He shrugs.

“Whatever you prefer.”

You decide waiting is for suckers as you tear into the wrapping.

It’s a book.

Specifically, it’s the exact same book you’re already holding, but the cover smells of fresh leather and the pages look like they have never been opened. You open the cover, and inside you see lovingly recreated diagrams and lists, even the drawings in the margins, all in Isa’s neat, meticulous handwriting.

You blink up at Isa, heart beating fast and trying to keep your lip from wobbling.

“It’s all right if it’s not to your liking. I just thought, perhaps, you would like something you could still display, whilst perhaps keeping the original in a safer location.” He tries to deflect, clearly nervous.

“Thank you, Isa.” You wheeze, trailing fingers across the fresh paper, heart welling with something you couldn’t yet name. “This is amazing.”

He flushes and ducks his head.

“I’m glad you like it. I tried to copy as much as I could, but there was some I had to find in another edition, just due to the damage sustained in yours. I couldn’t find an exact copy, so I apologize if there are any discrepancies.”

“It’s perfect.” You whisper. Discrepancies and all. You look up into his face, seeing his embarrassed but pleased smile, and feel something bright and loving seize in your chest.

Oh no, Comet.

Oh _no_.

**Author's Note:**

> another piece falls into place! Only one left for this particular puzzle (and then we can move on to the next one :3)
> 
> one thing i learned not that long ago is that ADD is actually an _emotional_ processing disorder with three different types (yknow, unlike the characterization as Twitchy Leg Disease that i had been raised beleiving it was. for the record, Lea is a combination of both hyperactive and inattentive types). We'd already headcanoned that being a nobody suppressed most of the symptoms for Lea, but knowing that it makes it all the more fitting that regaining his heart made lea flounder so badly on that front. Any coping mechanisms he'd had before would be half forgotten and terribly out of practice, and it's taken some time for him to really get his legs back under him on that front.
> 
> that said, i think it's around this point he starts kinda figuring it out again. that or comet got him into a doctor and got him on some meds, hard to say.


End file.
